Goddess of war
by NightThinker
Summary: A Hugo/OC story, YES THATS RIGHT! what happens when Hugo finds someone quite possibly as mad as him, not possible right? wrong! She's Bellona (belle) and she's out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Bring it on

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N: **this is like a little intro into Stiglitz because this story is going to be about him and my OC, so I thought I would have a bit about his feelings and interactions in the basterds. (the next chapter will introduce to OC)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bring it on**

_'He didn't mind so much being made an example of that only scared them more when he would just simply remain stoic and watch the fear in their eyes. The fact a man in chains, under lock and key still intimidated them'_

* * *

The basterds had just rescued Hugo Stiglitz and were making their way through the woods searching for camp for the evening.

"Hey Smithson, get yer' ass over ere" drawled Aldo in his southern accent.

As Aldo was thoughtfully scanning the horizon of the forest they were in Donny piped up and disturbed the peace as usual.

"well aint we just having a ball, hey stiggy how you doin' back there"

In answer to Donny's annoying remark and the nickname he had chosen, Hugo's head tilted up in a menacing manner and he just gave Donny a piercing stare that told him his answer. Do not call him this Donny simply turned back to Aldo in a slight awkward manner, he lowered his voice considerably now when speaking to his superior,

"Okay, well isn't he just a ray of sunshine"

"Shut up Donny man just escaped a Nazi prison, what do you expect him to be like, jumping around singin' fucking deutschland,deutschland? Anyway I got no problems with a silent soldier, it makes a change. Now shut up and find shelter,"

With a slight whack to the back of the head Donny jogged up to Omar and began to annoy him instead for the rest of the hike.

"Lieutenant Raine you wanted to see me?" said Smithson after awkwardly addressing the Lieutenant.

"Yeah go check up on the new recruit will ya."

"What me are you sure?" Smithson reluctantly said.

"Well you see me talking to anyone else? Go put yer' medical training to use."

"Yes sir," Utivich replied. He was deeply nervous about meeting this new recruit he seemed cold. He even got a chill just from looking at him.

Later that night at camp

After setting up camp, everyone acted as if he had always been there although there was an underlying tone of nervousness, he just didn't look right with them. Smithson had, after some persuasion, attended to Hugo's injuries, though how deep the scars went in both senses he could not determine.

Aldo was sipping soup from a log and not paying that much attention to the new arrival but his men could tell he was uneasy and that made them uneasy. Kagen and Zimmerman were playing around like two brothers with the firewood they collected, until Zimmerman lost the fight and hurtled next to Hugo's feet, who was sat on a rock and stared somewhat unimpressed. Aldo's voice interrupted the tense moment.

"Zimmerman, Kagen, git yer asses up, and help the others,"

"Ha I won anyway," was Kagen's remark, said with a grin sent in Zimmerman's direction.

"Well I could beat you any other day of the week with this right hook," Zimmerman was playfully hitting Kagen in the arm.

"Well if youse two don't stop acting like a bunch of children, I'll knock both of youse so hard you'll see tomorrow today, now get to it!" Aldo smiled at his victory over the two of them and shortly after retired to his tent.

After their hard day the sky was beginning to blacken and all but one basterd was left on duty, he could tell the men did not trust him yet, but that was to be expected he was a German Soldier before he turned, there was sure to be trust issues following that. This was not what annoyed him most though, it was the fact that they were all so different from him. Hugo shifted in his spot as the fresh wounds on his back began to bleed down into his new shirt, none of them understood. He didn't mind so much being made an example of that only scared them more when he would just simply remain stoic and watch the fear in their eyes. The fact a man in chains, under lock and key still intimidated them. The things they did to people put him in a rage these people of supposed dignity, they sent his whole family to a camp they were probably dead, he wasn't married but he thought of that as having one less life to mourn.

It was now about midnight and as all these thoughts were passing through his head and he was cleaning his beloved dagger that had helped him on his personal mission. The most prominent thought was that he was free, and he knew so many interesting ways to kill a Nazi with his old friend, any sanity he had was lost with his family and in the prison, he had nothing left to lose but plenty to gain,

Bring on the next mission.

* * *

well there we go chapter 1

chapter 2 introduces our OC, ohhhhhh who is it?

please review :) I haven't had a review yet and it will be like amazing! anyway to all you Hugo fans out there you are awesome!

omg, do you know what time it is, its 4:36am, I wrote this at 4:36am now that's dedication :)

right i'm gonna stop going on now, thanks x


	2. Chapter 2: Now that's a shock

**Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N**: I couldn't wait I had to put this one up. here she is the leading lady enjoy! oh by the way I hope my attempt at Aldo's accent isn't awful or offensive really.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Now that's a shock**

_'Oh I'm sorry too about this and what's going to happen to you, because trust me it isn't going to be pretty'_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the recruitment of Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz, and the group were now even more famous than before. They were walking through one of their routes in the forests in France when they came upon a stopped military truck.

"Everyone cover, now!" Shouted Aldo In panic.

Everyone jumped down the banks of the muddy road, and hid behind old trees and rocks, guns poised and ready, everyone's eyes were on the truck. A murmur of German panicked voices came from inside the truck, and soldiers quickly flooded out from the back. At this opportunity the basterds made their move.

"Donny to the front with me, Wilhelm go with Omar, make sure to leave a couple. The rest of you, well what are you waiting for,"

As Aldo's orders were given out the men stumbled to get into the action, and their faces lit Germans were having a bit of trouble with their truck, and had the idiocy to turn their backs. The basterds were upon them in seconds shooting the majority but sure to save a few for the show. Aldo was perched on a rock about to talk to the private first in line when a knife came whistling through the air and lodged itself into the very same man's head. All the men's heads whipped around to see where it had come from and their faces showed it all. It was a young woman who had fury in her eyes. She was dressed in standard military clothing, vest, slacks, and boots but had additional belts with her blades in. Before anyone could say anything she crouched down and grabbed something in her boots and threw several small knives killing all the remaining Nazis bar one.

"Holy Fuck!" exclaimed Donny

"Well Well Well who do we have here, little lady?"

Aldo casually stood up and stretched, whereas the mystery woman just stood unmoving, expressionless in front of the private with a dagger sticking out of his head.

"You've left me nothing to play with miss, and I aint' to pleased with that,"

He was carefully summing her up, she had short dirty blonde hair that was sticking out here and there, and hazel brown eyes. She was not looking in the best of conditions though, she hadn't eaten for a while by the looks of it and her white vest had red blood smeared over it as well as her whole body. Instead of replying to Aldo and now a curious crowd, she simply placed her hand on the dagger handle and yanked it out of the Germans head

"I think this is mine," as the blade pulled out it made a horrible squelching sound and she wiped the edge of the knife on her trousers. She turned around and saw who she was looking for.

_"Sargent Franz Becker, Nice to see you again," _his eyes grew wide.

"Let go of him," she warned Wilhelm who was stood behind Franz.

"Whoa hold yer horses there, why would I hand my prisoner over to you, I don't even know your name, or why youse just killed a whole bunch of Nazis," Aldo's accent did not put her off staring at Franz. The men simply didn't know what to do and were standing around watching the events unravel.

"I need to see him suffer,"

With this line she grabbed Franz by his now scruffy uniform collar, Aldo simply shrugged to see what she would do, so Wilhelm let him go. She dragged him to a tree next to the truck, pinning his arms to the tree with two blades retrieved from his dead colleges going through his arms. All the basterds were for once silent watching as she placed a metal bucket from the van under his feet and filled it with water from his dead friend's canteens.

"_No, no please I'm sorry, don't do this," _the German was crying and pleading

_"_Oh I'm sorry too about this and what's going to happen to you, because trust me it isn't going to be pretty," with that she sparked two electric leads from the truck in front of his face.

It didn't go unnoticed by a few members of the group that the back of her shirt was deep red, especially Stiglitz was focused on this, and the fact she could speak German, she was a mystery to everyone. With a translation from Hugo this last comment earned a slight chuckle from Aldo and the men were whistling and cheering for a brief moment. The woman though simply ignored them and focused.

"Now you were the one who did this to me and your brothers will follow your demise, I would say there's a good reason for me doing this, but I simply want to torture you,"

She clamped the two wires to the blades going through his arms, and his scream fuelled the maniac look on her face. She removed the cables and tipped a little remaining water over his head, then she dropped the cables in the bucket and watched him twitch and jolt from the shock. The car battery was beginning to spark.

"Hey Donny you got competition!"

Called Kagen over to Donny which received a few laughs. In reply he just got a look from Donny not dissimilar to a jealous child. She just simply watched his eyes as his life was taken by her. Staring at The smoking corpse now limp in the bucket, made a small smile hint at her lips and she removed his gun and simply began to walk away. All the basterds looked at each other for what to do, and Aldo gave Stiglitz the look to tell him what to do. He walked up to her side and placed his arm, gun in hand in front of her as a barrier. She looked to his eyes in anger that quickly vanished as she couldn't read his eyes, they were…empty.

"I'm sorry miss-whatever-your-name-is I can't be letting you do that," Aldo called out breaking their eye contact.

* * *

(sorry if there were any spelling mistakes)

Ohhhh so there we go, our OC! yey. Next chapter will tell us what the basterds do with her, and maybe some of Hugo's POV as well as her past! after all who is this mysterious woman?

BTW it's now 5:03a.m. and I should probably sleep

Anyway, please review and thanks for reading x

I'm gonna sleep now, and remember all you Stiglitz fans are epic!


	3. Chapter 3: Standing around

**Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N: **this chapter covers her first discussion with the basterds. on by the way anything in italics is German, in all of my chapters.

I would also like to thank firstly zoegirl221 for the first Follow/favourite, but mostly I really want to say thank you to CastleRockGirl for my second Follow/Fav, and for my first review ever! (you got there first this time) and all the support and faith you have in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Standing around**

_'she seemed pretty smart and handy with a knife, but there was something about her that shouted stay back.'_

* * *

Hugo walked pointed his gun to the back of the woman and waked her over to leader of the Group.

"Now, I can see you aint a Nazi," at this she cocked an eyebrow, watching him survey the damage she had done.

"And that's good cause we don't like them one bit, So what's yer name and What's your reason for going whole hog on Mr Franz here?"

The Basterds were scalping and removing items from the bodies by now bar a couple that stood either side of Aldo. Though the others actions seemed to distract her from the question.

Belles POV

A small smile hinted at my lips by the looks on these men's faces, I didn't know who they were but I didn't care I just wanted to get away and start killing even more Nazi's. There is nothing left for me anyway, so I can do what I want and what I want is revenge. The men were all so easy to read, Aldo as I heard his name was, is the leader of the group, calm and respected though his butchering of German is quite amusing to hear. Then there was a huge brown haired man, whose accent was similar to Aldo's. He had rage in his eyes and was somewhat whacking his bat impatiently against his leg, I smiled as he reminded me of a child. Then there was the man who collected her, his face was stoic much like hers, but for the briefest of moments she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes, only to be masked over with rage. He seemed different to the rest of the me.

Back to narrator

After a long awkward pause the woman' eyes flicked up away from the dead men, and she replied to Aldo's question.

"He only got what he deserved," she said this casually as if addressing a friend in a café.

"Well," Donny chuckled slightly and nudged Hugo's arm "looks like he got that and more!" Hugo just looked at him and back to the woman as if to say, don't do that again.

"I am only going to ask you one more time sweet-cheeks, what's yer name?" Aldo was getting tenser by the second as he could feel her eyes going to his neck assessing the scar from his moonshining days, she seemed pretty smart and handy with a knife, but there was something about her that shouted stay back.

"My name is Bellona or Belle for short, who are you and your men?"

"What you never heard of us?!" Shouted Donny

Aldo too looked bemused by this.

"You aint never heard of the basterds, America's finest Jew, Nazi killing soldiers, Aldo the Apache, the bear Jew, Hugo Stiglitz, ringing any bells love?" his tone was sarcastic and he pinched the bridge of his nose in the effort he was having to put into this.

"Sorry I didn't exactly have access to the news where I was" she replied in a sarcastic tone to mock Aldo's.

"Sir we better move now the message will be out that these troops didn't make their stop," Said Wilhelm to inform them to move out.

Belle was simply standing there like a kid bored at a meeting, until her face winced up and it was too painful to stand there anymore, the adrenaline had worn off and she fell to the ground and Blacked out by the amount of blood that had emptied through her back and she hadn't eaten in four days.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and made their way to the back of the truck after all the Nazis soldiers had no use for it anymore. They all clambered in muttering like old women and joking about the mysterious woman.

"Donny your up front with me, Hugo carry the girl she can ride in the back," Aldo walked on to the front with Donny muttering something about getting stuck with a stupid broad.

Hugo picked her up and noticed that his hand was stained red from her blood it was dripping of her back and he noticed the look of starvation. He kept her in his lap in the back of the truck and paid no attention to her as if she simply wasn't there.

"Aw Stiglitz you can't keep her all to yourself," remarked Kagen

"She wouldn't be interested in you anyway Kagen, whereas a man of my physic," Omar was cut off by outbursts of laughter

"Hey!" Omar simply made them laugh more, bar Hugo who was lighting a cigarette. As he blew the smoke out of his mouth it's wisped over his eyes which were now locked with Kagen's, he stared at him with a clenched jaw and fierce eyes. This gesture was misted by the rest of the men but Kagen's laughter was cut short by it.

Hugo's POV

When I looked into her eyes I saw a reflection of myself, all the anger was raging in them and from then on I knew she had deep reasons behind her eyes. Her back was bleeding just like mine was several weeks ago, at what hands she endured this I do not know, but I knew she just wasn't going to stand there and let them get away with it. I must say I admire her skills, I know the feeling of adrenaline pulsing through your veins and I could see it was happening to her when she was killing the sergeant, and she was enjoying it. In fact I had worn the very same expression on my killing spree.

Hugo glanced down at young woman in his lap and a grin began to tug at his lips surrounding a cigarette. Maybe he would fit in around here.

* * *

(sorry for any mistakes in my spelling or Grammar)

Chapter 3 done! I know it was kinda a filler chapter but next chapter we get (hopefully if I have the time) more info on our mystery woman back at camp, and her name has a purpose by the way, I will let you keep guessing for now.

PLEASE review, it makes me happy to know your happy, or not I suppose :/ constructive criticism is welcomed, seriously any ideas you have let me know PM me, sometimes its hard to keep the story moving.

Thank you as always at this more sensible hour

stay epic Stiglitz fans x


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, and for one

**Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N**: This ones about what happens when she gets back to camp, yes this chapter may be a little slow moving but, the next chapter will be straight up, with all the Hugo and Belle action. thanks for all the people who have read this story, its had like over 100 views/reads :D

Again thank you to CastleRockGirl, who has given me so much help in what to write and this wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her amazing feedback. THANKYOU!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh and for one...**

_'Now, one, you talk English right. Then talk fucking English'_

* * *

Somewhere in Nazi occupied France

At the moment there mission was to stop and ambush any Nazi patrols, and generally spread fear, Later their mission would get more serious. The truck had pulled up to a well camouflaged camp in the forest, the leaves from the trees were beginning to fall and the colours of autumn mixed with specks of green leaves, this could be seen as beautiful to say the least. The basterds hopped out the back of the truck and trudged through the leaves. Hugo was the last of the truck with a limp, dangling Women in his arms, he walked past everyone and just stood there, in the middle of camp waiting instructions of where to put her as if she was a piece of furniture.

The rest of the basterds were now spread around the camp Aldo was sat down contemplating the new arrival, Donny was ordering Hirschberg and Kagen around who were setting up tents, and the rest were attempting to start a fire and cook, god help them. None of the men understood Hugo but he was being even weirder with this women. One minute he was protecting her like a guard dog and the next he would pay her no mind, and carry her like she was merely an object. Something wasn't right.

"Hugo, place the girl down ere," yelled Aldo over to Hugo.

Aldo was sat on a rock outside a tent as Hugo strode over stoic as usual, and placed her on her back on the floor in front of Aldo, he lingered as he removed his hands, he looked at her for a long moment but then moved towards a tree to rest against and never looked back.

Aldos pov

Yep there was definitely something wrong with Stiglitz, he had this unreadable look in his eyes and I mean you can't really read Hugo anyway, but there was something there that scared me even more than usual.

Narrator

Aldo nudged the strange woman with his boot and called over Wicki, he was bemused. I mean what the hell had happened to her to make her this mad and hell-bent on killing Nazis.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Drawled Aldo with a smug smiled on his face.

Belles eyes slowly began to open and she looked up to see the grinning face of Aldo looking down at her.

"_What the fuck am I doing here, I warn you, you better let me go!" _ She shouted in German.

After a translation from wicki, his face still had that unbearable grin on it and especially as she tried to get up and found that her legs struggled to support her, which sent her falling back on the hard ground.

"That's no way for a delicate little flower like you to talk, is it bluebell?" Aldo's tone was sarcastic and he was trying not to laugh while saying it.

"Now, one, you talk English right. Then talk fucking English. Two, you aint goin' anywhere in this state and even if you could yer not."

After Aldo laid down the ground rules. He pretty much had enough for the day and couldn't be fucked to deal with her right now. He simply upped and left.

"Right It's late so try not to die on us in the night, we will get you cleaned up in the morning and then us two gonna have us a little talk. Donny place her by the fire,"

Belle was seriously annoyed at the nickname Aldo had called her and his sarcastic tone was the one most annoying sound she had ever heard. if she could she would have taught him to respect her, the hard way. Donny reluctantly helped her over to the fire and left her on a log to stare into the flames, while the rest were eating. They had all been given some brown watery stew in their mess tins but she wasn't offered any, normally it wouldn't have bothered her but her stomach was in a dire need for food.

The rest of the men were sat around, talking about the crap food and generally taking the mick out of one another, they pretended not to pay much attention to Belle but she could tell they all wanted to know her entire life story.

Donny was standing up swinging his bat against any unfortunate object in his way, when he was the first one to ask her a question.

"Hey Belle, you ever heard of the Red Sox?"

a simultaneous groan was heard from the basterds, they all knew about the Red Sox thanks to Donny and his blabbering on about how amazing they were.

"Oh great out of anything to ask you pick a question about the Red Sox?!" asked Omar in a tone that sounded fed up.

Belle simply glanced at them and shook her head, dare she say they were quite cute and funny at times. As she looked at them scanning her eyes over them, she locked gaze with Stiglitz again for the briefest of moments before turning away from his full-on stare. after the camp had settled down again the silence grew but she simply wore an expression that said she didn't want to be bothered. Also Aldo had made it clear he was the first to know, but not tonight.

* * *

Well they don't get easier as they go along I can tell you that.(just updated typos on this one)

woo! Chapter 4 done :) I know not that much happens here but Chapter 5 will be straight up once I have tweaked it a little.

PLEASE REVIEW it really motivates me and I may have had a little tear in my eye when I got my reviews, they make me sooooooo happy! :')

Until next time Hugo fans


	5. Chapter 5: Blast from the past

**Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N:** here is the chapter the sparks fly, You find out about Belle's past and her relationship with Hugo develops. it has got a torture kind of scene so if you don't like reading stuff like that I warned you, and it isn't even that bad. ENJOY! :)

thanks everyone

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blast from the past**

'it was just the look in his eyes for the first time, clarity.'

* * *

As the rest of the evening progressed, Hugo remained in the same spot under the tree eating his food away from the rest, though his eyes were taking in their actions from afar. He waited till all the men retired for the night until he moved. Belle was still sat on the log and her eyes were reflecting the fire which gave them a golden glow but made her face look even more hollow.

"_Eat,"_

it was not a question to belle it was a command, he was now standing in front of her with a half full mess tin placed in front of her face, his expression hardened. When she ignored him he forcedly placed the tin in her hand and chucked the spoon in with extra force that made a loud clattering noise. Once he had settled on a log opposite she slowly ate the food whilst keeping eye contact with him. No words were spoken but they both knew they were thinking about the other. All Belle could think about was whether he had waited till the others left to save the food for her, and who even was he?

A few more minutes passed until Hugo rose and silently walked to sit next to her.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Hugo Stiglitz,"_

"_You speak German well," _he said to find out more information

"_Well considering I am German, I think that is reassuring,"_ was her slight sarcastic reply.

There was long pause of silence and after a while, she moved a little to get comfortable but didn't manage to conceal the wince from the pain of her back.

"_Your back?" _Hugo said with a tiny trace of worry.

_"Yes what about it?" _was the automatic response.

For this she just received a look to tell he knew exactly what she was doing.

"You need a knew shirt," Hugo reached into a pack and pulled out a white tank top.

For a moment she was stunned but realised he wasn't going to take no for an answer much like herself. She began to take off her top but looked at Hugo in a unimpressed manner and he turned his head away from her.

Hugo was looking into the dark forest, while she removed her top but her back caught his eye and his face flushed with anger and suddenly he had trouble breathing, what was this pain he was feeling? Belle froze with the top only just over her head as she felt his eyes upon her, she quickly pulled her top down while staring at him, and she could see he was staring at her back. His hand went out and grabbed her arm with a vice like grip, then he trailed his fingers over her back to access the damage, it was bad. At the touch of his hand Belle shuddered a little what was it about this man? Belle could tell he was in pain seeing this, this time she saw recognition in his eyes and knew in that moment he understood. Without a word they both locked eyes and realised that for the first time in a very long time they had both found someone that understood them, and knew that with the torture they endured it changed them forever. They knew that the scars ran deeper than on their backs, and that they would never be the same again. They didn't understand and couldn't explain what had happened to them, what had turned them into this, which is why no speech was heard between them it was just the look in his eyes for the first time, clarity.

Belle's breath caught a little it had been so long since she had seen that look in someone's eye, he saw her for what she was and didn't care. He knew the pain and torment she had been through, and just by looking at Hugo she knew she wasn't alone in it.

After Hugo's hand stopped on her back from his deep thoughts and eye contact with Belle, she shuffled up closer to Hugo and lent in and rested her head on his chest, Hugo instinctively tightened his arm around her back. They were two broken spirits, illuminated by the moonlight, but with a burning reflection of fire in their eyes, still so empty eyes. Her hand went to his back and she traced the lines with her fingers and in this moment they had found something, they thought was lost to them and something they thought they could never have again.

The scars on Elle's back were bleeding a little and Hugo felt regret for joining the Nazis but most of all anger as his fingers once again were stained crimson red as the liquid seeped through the shirt.

"Your scars are deep" mumbled Hugo, barley loud enough to hear. His hand quickly moved around her shoulder as the scars wouldn't stop bleeding.

Receiving no reply he understood she didn't want to talk about this, but he wanted to know who did this to her.

"Who did this to you," his voice was slightly more angered but still calm at the same time.

Trying to say the name made her feel sick, but she knew one day she would get her revenge so she replied, imagining his demise in her mind, which helped.

"Dieter Hellstrom, he was a gestapo major, it was him along with Franz that did this to me." Her tone was quiet and she paused for a moment before continuing.

"Because I know you won't ask why, I will tell you. I was sheltering Jews, here in France, I moved from Germany because I couldn't stay there while Hitler was in power, I bought a little house in France and did what I could to help" once she said this her head went a little light and the colours were fading from her vision all of a sudden everything was dull, her flashbacks were beginning.

Flashback

"_ahhh miss Belle, I presume for beautiful, well you live up to your title," _Hellstrom was sitting at a desk in a concrete plain room with only a desk and two chairs, there was little light but it added to his technique. He had a sickly grin on his face.

Belle was sitting on the opposite chair to him, and simply didn't reply but dared to stare right at him.

Back to present

Belle squeezed her eyes and shook her head a little, as much as she tried she couldn't remove his face from her mind, even after escape it tortured her.

They were still in each other's embrace and Hugo didn't respond to her latest comment, but he was thinking about how it is always the good who suffer and this woman had been broken much like him, which he hated most of all, they had won this small battle.

As her hand was still stroking his back she came across a larger gash that set off her flashbacks again.

Flashback

"A little birdie told me you were hiding Jews in your house outside a little town in France, luckily for me I had the pleasure of taking on this case. Tell me Belle would you like to know what your families last words were," Hellstrom explained casually to Belle knowing it would get to her, for they had been dead for a long time he just didn't tell her.

Present 

Belle was shaking a little still in her flashback, Hugo was beginning to look worried.

"No! no!" she was shouting out loud as if in a nightmare.

Flashback

"_I heard they all died like cowards and sold you and poor little Zac, crying for his dead mummy, don't worry we reunited him. So I will ask again are you going to tell me about your little secret, because miss belle you will be staying here for a long time anyway but it may make your experience today a bit more pleasant,"_ Dieters smug tone made her blood boil, she had been here three weeks and already she guessed her family was dead, she hoped he was proud, he cracked her she was just about ready to explode and he could tell.

_"Ahh I see you have chosen to make life difficult for yourself again Belle, so be it. GAURDS!" _

Present 

_"NOOOOOOO! Not again, not again!" _she was now shouting and Hugo had to hold her tight to stop her thrashing around. Though now he was less worried but had a more sinking feeling in his stomach and heart, he realised this would never leave her, like it didn't him.

Flashback

Belle was in a different room with a bath of ice water in it, she was forced to strip naked in front of Dieter and now his friend Franz had joined him. She was pushed in the bath and had two hands on her shoulders pushing her under the water.

_"So do you want to speed this up or should we run on our usual schedule? Hm," _quite formerly said Dieter earning a laugh from Franz.

_"FUCK YOU, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" _shouted Belle spitting water over his face.

_"My, my, my you will never learn," _said dieter all too calmly in comparison to Belles response.

Again her head was pushed under the water, she felt as the water entered her lungs, all the water sloshing around, she was drowning all over again. Until her head was yanked up and she could deposit the water and cough, breathing in the sacred air. she got a quick glimpse at Hellstrom and she could tell the sick bastard was enjoying it.

Present

This happened various times each time the image was more vivid and she could feel her lungs burning. She had stopped the shouting but was now violently shaking as if she could feel the cold water on her skin.

Her flashback was now a montage of the most terrible things that had happened to her, constant images of Dieter and Franz electrocuting her, raping her, and of course whipping her forcing her to get the lashes topless. It was one of the most gruesome never ending nightmares going around in her head. Considering she only escaped a week or so ago.

Flashback

She was against a post in the soldiers training yard, freezing and every time she heard a whip crack she would close her eyes and think of something else, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, it wasn't much but it was something she could take from him. if she could take away his sick pleasure she would, sometimes though this angered him more, as the deepest scars on her back show.

Present

The scene of the whipping was happening in her head and with each crack of the whip her body jolted in Hugo's arms. He knew exactly what was going on in her mind and just held her, there was nothing else he could do. He wondered if it was Dieter like she said, who was the one who cracked the whip. His back suddenly stung a little as he felt each of Belles jolts, it reminded him of the opened up and raw flesh that had once occupied his back.

Suddenly Belles eyes shot open her face gleaming with sweat, she was breathing heavy and she shot up from the log they were perched on

"I need to leave," was all she said.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes in this one or the previous (have updated and corrected it, but I still might have missed something), and to remind you the italics is when they speak German. hope I didn't confuse you with the whole Flashback thing, its just I wanted to reveal her past in bits, not like in a whole chapter because that would boar me if I was reading it, and it lets you keep guessing for longer.

YEAH! Chapter 5 done, time for a break I think, wrote 4 and 5 today.

PLEASE REVIEW

bye people, can't wait to see your responses :) (if there are any)


	6. Chapter 6: The one that got away, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N: **well it's been a while hasn't it. I hope I'm not moving too slowly in my story and I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite... and the amount of views on this story has been amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The one that got away, part 1**

_"his coat was warm and sheltered her from the bone chilling nights, and it smelled of him, he smelt just like a proper German man should,"_

* * *

Her eyes quickly dashed from side to side searching for her knifes. Hugo suddenly stood up, his frown growing deeper with each passing second, was there even some concern on his face?

"I'm sorry, I just can't be here I need to…do this for myself, I have been alone for the majority of my life, and…" she had to stop due to his icy blue eyes locking onto hers in question, he did not speak he just nodded.

Belle walked past Hugo with an aching feeling inside that she wasn't that sure of and continued to gather her stuff and slung her pack over her shoulder. With her knifes all in place she casually started to wander off.

"_Belle_…," Hugo's voice was very quiet and smooth in the cool night air, he was now standing in front of her.

"Here, go make a name for yourself," Hugo slid off his jacket and placed a handgun in her palm; she shrugged on the coat and put the gun in her pocket. After a long awkward silence Hugo placed a pack of cigarettes in her coat pocket, pulling one out for himself before she left.

"_go show them your wrath… Göttin o Krieg_," Hugo's mouth whispered these last words, Belle shivered at the familiar words but said noting. He spoke with a cigarette in his mouth and as she walked away she could see over her shoulder, with each drag his frozen expression light up in an orange glow and melt away into the night with a wisp of smoke from his fading lips.

She walked for hours, trudging through the decaying leaves; her boots were very heavy and didn't help the fact that her feet were red and saw. She didn't know where she was, besides being in the middle of a French forest. Her back was only just healing and she was very, very tired. This was it, the beginning of her sweet revenge, she thought. She thought about the others back at camp, they were probably up and on Hugo's case by now. She laughed to herself under her breath, good luck Hugo.

When she found a spot in the forest she slumped to the floor examining her back pack, canteen full of water, bandages, rope, mess tin, and a blanket, but no food.

"Brilliant now I have to hunt animals as well as Nazi's," she huffed

That spot became her home for the past few days and so far she had seen no one. By this time all the basic things were tended to, she had a fire, place to sleep and a place to wash; thanks to a small river not so far away. She was from the city but she was smart so being able to survive in the forest was difficult but not impossible. Those first days after she escaped the hands of Dieter she had almost died in the forests, so now she knew what to do. There was a tree that was next to the camp, which she hunted from, any animals unlucky enough to wander by would be on the receiving end of a throwing knife, oh how beautiful they were. Sat in a tree above the flickering fire on the ground, she lit a cigarette, wow she hadn't had proper German cigarette since she was seventeen and it tasted so good. The smoke coated her recovering lungs and left a nice warm burning feeling, she sighed contempt with her life for once. Hugo must have been in an overly generous mood to give these away she thought. Hugo he was different to the others, and there was just something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on, or was it that she recognised him from somewhere? All she knew was that his coat was warm and sheltered her from the bone chilling nights, and it smelled of him, he smelt just like a proper German man should. She was feeling sleepy and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a fine red scarf, sniffing it and smiling a small tear formed at the corner of her eye, it was such a long time ago but it was fresh in Belles mind. Belle would avenge her death. She flicked the cigarette butt onto the forest floor and snuggled into the coat and fell asleep.

**Back at the basterd's camp**

"Hugo, where the Fuck did the girl go?!" shouted Aldo in a frustrated yet slightly fed up tone.

"She left," was his blunt reply

"What! You just let her go?" now Donny was getting involved, this wasn't going to end well.

All the basterds were doing their morning tasks, most though had stopped and started to scowl at Hugo.

"She could'a been a fucking Nazi!" Aldo was again shouting

Hugo just gazed up at him from his perch on a fallen tree trunk as if what he was saying wasn't even going into his head. He casually got up and walked out of the camp it was his turn to patrol, and it wasn't worth hearing all the bullshit that was bound to be going round camp about him.

Donny held his arms out as if to say what the fuck, whereas Aldo had his hands on his hips with deep thought spread across his features. They quite comically turned around at the same time arms still in position once Hugo passed them to see him walk into the distance.

"What the hell got into him?" Donny stated for all to hear

All the men as predicted were chatting to each other about Hugo and the reasoning for his letting the women go, they sounded like a group of women bitching about someone. This was Aldo's problem however, one of them was going to snap and say something they will regret if Hugo hears it. Aldo knew the day they recruited him that it might be a mistake, he was hoping he was wrong, he usually wasn't. With a shake of his head to dismiss the thoughts plaguing him he turned to his men.

"Who's up for a Spot of Hunting today!" Aldo said to lighten the mood. he needed to kill something otherwise he would go crazy!

All the men's eyes lit up and they were getting ready to go. It had almost been a week since their last killing spree and they were desperate for blood. A rally of shouts and a collective yes answered Aldo.

**Back at camp belle:**

Belle yawned; her eyelids were heavy from a night of sleep she hadn't felt this good in ages and her back wasn't aching today. Belle found that the scarf was still in her hands so she tied it around her waist. As she lifted her head she saw a brown creature, she did a double take just to check it wasn't a hallucination, no it wasn't, it was a stag at the edge of her camp chewing on a small patch of grass. She wouldn't be going hungry in a while. She pulled a knife out and silently positioned herself in the tree, the rest was easy. The knife whistled it's beautiful tune through the air and as the stag looked up it was too late. The beast collapsed and Belle watched as it bled from the neck until its eyes glossed over. Thank god for her knifes and her skill.

She had plenty of time to practice with them on her after-prison manhunt. She remembers that day stuck in the dingy cell of her captors the SS somewhere in France; she almost went mad, well even madder than she had already been driven to. Luckily though the resistance and a few angry locals were her saviours. Anyway she couldn't dwell on the past there was work to be done. As her boots hit the floor of the forest she could hear German voices in the distance, and they were getting closer.

* * *

ohhhhh cliff hanger, I have the second part of this already written who knows when I will put it up. you want a teaser? Ok then, it has an insight into the real reason Belle left Germany, oooooo!

again I 'm sorry if this isn't very clear but basically belle left the basterd's because she needed to work out her head and kill Nazis to get her personal revenge! if i'm progressing too slowly let me know :) You guys don't know how much I want to explore about her, I have ideas pouring out my head every minute, but I will find a way to fit it all in while progressing with the story, I hope. (also sorry for any typo's ,etc.)

few...thanks for reading

Please

Please

Please

Review!

see you next chapter you amazing people who are Stiglitz fans, I think :')

x


	7. Chapter 7: The one that got away, part 2

******Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC's

**A/N: **oh I forgot to say thank you last time to everyone who has read my story :3 it had over 500 views last month alone! so THANKS EVERYONE! and especially to CastleRockGirl who has supported it from the beginning, I have put it up today as a nice surprise after your mock today! :)

Anyway shall we continue the second part of Belles adventures outside the Basterds...

* * *

Chapter 7: The one that got away, part 2

"_Go! Tell them Bellona is here and her wrath **will** be felt by her enemies!_"

* * *

"_Over here, over here!"_ one of the German soldiers called out.

Belles head whipped around, she was in a crouched position not knowing where to run. The chorus of fast marching boots was getting louder; she had no choice she had to face them. Without a second thought she sprinted to the dead animal and pulled the blade from the warm neck. Now ten meters in front of her were the soldier's, most low ranking, probably out on patrol. They were shouting at her to explain herself and raise her hands, although she had already switched off to there yells. There was a gentle breeze and her short hair rustled over her shut eyelids it was her moment, she felt the scarf flutter against her clenched fists. With her killer side now switched on she took the stage, it was time to spread the word. She was free and everyone should and will fear her.

Berlin 1939

Belle's POV:

In berlin I was only Young but I was at a rebellious age when the Nazis were patrolling around drumming up support, I personally hated it especially in the earlier years. My mother would never let me out of the house, until one day when she was working late I decided to creep out the back; it was the biggest mistake of my life.

I made my way into the streets and joined a protest with my friends; there were only a few of us the numbers of the socialist opposition were dwindling. We carried red banners and shouted in protest. I knew these men were no good, they beat people up in the streets and condemned them for having different beliefs, and I for one would not stand for it! As we marched past the Reichstag I caught site of brown shirts and instantly legged it, it was the sturmabteilung or SA as they were known, but to me they were only known as thugs. That day was the first day I killed anyone.

"Belle, Belle!" I heard my mother shouting running across the street, her bright red neck scarf flowing in the wind. She had come to find me probably worried because I wasn't home, _oh mothers they worry so much_. I was chuckling to myself at the sight of my mother being the caring person she was still protecting me even though I was a teenager now. Then I instantly stopped, there was a loud ring, my eyes started searching around for the cause, and before I could react I saw her head slam against the pavement, the blood pooling around her lifeless face. It was a scarf from father, which he bought her for their anniversary. What was the chance of her wearing it today, at this place, at this time! It was unfair! As a gained my full consciousness again I heard the screaming and saw everyone fleeing the streets, before I knew it my feet were pacing vigorously in the opposite direction of everyone else and head into the SA. The reason they didn't shoot me was because they instantly knew this was my mother and knew that the pain of her dying was more than any one of them could inflict. I dropped down in front of my mother before the SA holding her head and whispering comforting words to her; before she left she whispered something to me.

"_Go, get out of here, at the house there is a cupboard under the stairs, reach into the back and you will find what you need. I knew you would be trouble, never taking no for an answer. well that's why I called you Bellona, Leave up to your birth name…meine schöne Göttin o Krieg_"

These last words were barely audible and with a kiss to her head I clutched her scarf in my hand and left my mother there in peace and ran. I had to leave her there shot down in the street, she deserved better. I was nearly home but suddenly I ran into something hard and I lifted my head to see it was a SA soldier, Scheiße. He gave me a sick smirk and Without hesitation I kneed him in the crotch and snatched his gun, the rest was done without thought, it was for my mother.

Back to present

Narrator POV:

After opening her eyes she summed up the patrol, nine men, lightly armed, and looking completely confused, _this would be easy_. Her lips curled at the ends into a menacing snarl as the German men kept shouting at her. Suddenly she threw the knife in her hand and it went straight through the closest man's heart. He was dead before the soldiers heard the thump of his body against the ground. The rest of the soldiers paused in shock, this was her chance. She grabbed her blades in her boots, and threw them at several of the other closer men, rolling on the ground and avoiding bullets while doing so. Then there were only two men left. She ran with knife in hand to one of the remaining men and slashed the man's throat, she quickly grabbed him round the neck because he would make a useful human shield. His body protected her from the private now releasing a haze of bullets into the soldier's torso. There was a sudden click that echoed in the vast forest and the private's face went pale as a sheet, he was out of bullets, and luck.

"_Hmm now what do you plan to do?"_ She was toying with him, and she enjoyed it.

There was a thump as she dropped the bullet ridden corpse to the floor. The young man was backing away shaking.

"_Ahhh no don't run! Otherwise…"_ there was a pause as she reached down and pulled a knife out of one of his friend's chests

"_You will end up like him_," her eyes were alight with a scary fire; this was going to be fun. she placed her foot on the dead mans chest and casually stepped over him, fiddling with the blade in her hand glistening with blood.

The young man stood there quivering like a leaf not knowing where to look.

"_Go, and tell everyone that they will pay for ruining my life and everyone else's, whether they are French, German, Austrian or Jewish or any nationality or religion. I will get revenge for me and them, that you can count on_." With each word Belle was getting a step closer to the soldier, waving her knife in front of his face. Her voice was a menacing growl by the end of speech. He looked as if he was going to piss his pants.

"_Go! Tell them Bellona is here and her wrath **will** be felt by her enemies!_"

The man didn't have to be told twice and ran for his life, belle couldn't help it she laughed like a maniac his face worth her sparing him, she felt the power overwhelm her and she continued to laugh for a while, oh god maybe she was a maniac?

After her laughter died down, she was left in a weird mood recalling that day her mother died. she had killed that day in Berlin and it was the same as today, she wasn't upset or sad in the least, she knew most people would have been, Why wasn't she. Her eyes searched the dead men, she wanted to tell herself she did this for her mother and everyone who opposed the Nazis but there was a warm feeling in her stomach, she killed them because it felt good. _Maybe it was all the time in prison, maybe dieter poisoned my mind? _she thought to herself, but knew that wasn't the whole truth. After thinking these scary thoughts, staring upon the bright red fabric speckled in other men's blood she instantly felt something else, confusion. What had her mother meant that day? And Hugo said the same thing. How did he know that name for her? She dismissed these thoughts at a complete loss to what anyone meant.

Berlin 1939

Belle's POV:

I wiped the man's blood from my face and ran away, I was not crying though all I felt was anger, shouldn't I be crying? As I sprinted away I saw a young German military man who had ran after me, he had seemed to have stopped from what I could tell glancing over my shoulder. my breaths were growing quicker by the second and I was tripping over my own feet trying to see this man, while running for my life. He had seen the scene unfold but he just stared at me until I was out of sight. His eyes scared the hell out of me, but why didn't he shoot?

What I found at the house that day under the stares was a secret weapons compartment containing my father's knifes, they were beautiful, passed down on his side of the family for generations. They were meant to continue on in male hands but I was the only child. Oh well I was sure to make good use of them. I remember them being his pride and joy saying they were unique to our family, and from what I could tell even then, was that these were no ordinary blades.

Back at camp Belle

She stood there for a while staring aimlessly at the scarf in her fingertips, to this day it puzzled her who that man was, and why the hell did her mother call her that. She was named Bellona yeah it was an unusual name but what was so special about it? She sighed and crouched over one of the nine corpses, pulling out her knife and wiping it on her trouser leg, they truly were a thing of beauty these knives.

The sun was level with her head giving and unearthly glow, and circling her the bodies of dead fallen soldiers, to anyone who saw her then, in that moment she truly did look like what her mother called her… a goddess of war. She would be proud to see her now.

* * *

Oh so there we go. Told you her name had significance, don't worry if your still confused, it will be explained later on, this is just a little introduction to it. I hope I didn't bore you to death with the whole backstory thing, and I will make her chapters away from the basterd's as short as possible, I mean I know I what to see some more Belle/Hugo action!

thanks again, and please review because it really makes me want to write more :)

sorry for any mistakes Etc. and if you guys have any ideas for this story, please tell me!

The next chapter will be up asap :)


	8. Chapter 8: The great escape

**Disclaimer**: I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters in Inglourious basterds and they all belong to the legend that is Quentin Tarantino. I Only own the characters I came up with my OC Badass Belle.

**A/N: **Well I know some of you are wondering how she got her skills and escaped etc. so this is about how she escaped prison. Just so you know I WILL be explaining her history throughout the main story but not in chronological order.

thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows: Leena, Lamomepiaf, CastleRockGirl, Mike, Moriahlokken, zoegirl221, Deathbatdrone. I hope you guys like this new chapter! :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The great escape **

'_She ran over to his desk pointing the whalter at Dieter she grabbed him roughly by the collar, the gun was now pointed at his skull. His face darkened quickly, so quickly in fact, it was a little disconcerting to Belle to say the least.'_

* * *

1944, Clermont, France, Secret SS interrogation center 

Her nose was endlessly erupting with new blood coating the hard deep red layers under her nose and spilling over her cracked lips.

"_ahhhh my patience has all but vanished_" Dieter jeered pausing for effect he continued "you are no fun" to anger her even more he tutted and shook his index finger in her face like a child "I have tortured you mentally, physically, and now I am quite bored with your defiant antics" he gave a look to her that could freeze hell over but she didn't budge.

His face changed to a snarl like smile as he left her and strode out the room. He was a disgusting, she hated the way he smirked, as if he was invincible, some day she would wipe it off his face. She was sat in her cell, a small 4x4 meter room. It was dark and the walls were grey canvases, painted with her blood, mould and damp. Her hair was still soggy from the morning's session, hanging down form her drooping head into her face. There was no point in moving because her wrists were bound behind her back on the simple chair which wouldn't let her free. She needed to get out, that was all she thought, Dieter had a strange tone in his voice and she had a feeling this was the end of the road for her. They didn't have a confession, in fact they didn't even need one but she wasn't stupid and she could see that look in his eyes, like when a kid grows out of playing with their favourite toy…and, disposes of them.

Belle exhaled loudly and shook her head to wake herself up; it was no good thinking like that. She wriggled her arms behind her back a little and something nipped at her skin on her hand 'what the hell?' in an instant a flash of joy spread across her features and she knew just what to do.

After several minutes sawing at her bonds with a rusty nail there was a satisfying 'snap' and Belle's arms instantly ached less and freely dropped down the side of the old chair. Several beads of sweat were visible on her skin and her wrists were fiery hot, saw and bright red from the rope. There was a slam of a bolt, her head snapped up and she quickly put her arms back in there original position. A young soldier walked in, she eyed him dubiously, he was quite but had a horrible expression and honestly was quite intimidating.

"_Dieter wants to know if you will comply, note this is your last chance_." He stayed stood facing her, speaking coldly.

She didn't answer his question but she needed to get him closer.

"_So you are dieters little lapdog_" she was trying to hide her smirk, but this seemed to annoy him even more. He didn't budge but his head gave her a warning look.

"_He sent you to guard a small, young woman, well you know in some ways it's always the, um…little people, yes small people in the background that are underappreciated, don't you think_?"

She was huffing the words out through her saw throat, and knew just by the look on his face this one had got to him. He sauntered over to her, probably thinking about hurting her for her words, he was enjoying the power he had over her because she was bound to the chair, he was clearly mistaken.

He loomed in front of her eyes dancing with resentment; he even crouched down so he was eye level with her. This was the perfect opportunity; she had elevation over him, just a little bit longer. She cocked an eyebrow at the man and he roughly grabbed her face and drew one of his arms back to punch her in the jaw, the sneer never leaving his features. Belle laughed a little under her breath causing the soldier to look confused for the briefest of moments, Belle took the opportunity and lunged at him, hands wrapped around the man's throat. He hit the floor with an almighty smack and was scratching at Belle's arms frantically. Her wrists were burning even more now, but she tried to keep it from spoiling the look of amusement on her face. After several painful seconds the man's thrashing limbs, twitched to a halt and she rolled of him letting out a huge sigh and rubbing her wrist frantically, how the hell she managed that she had no idea. Quickly remembering her circumstances she whipped up to her feet, searching around like a crazed animal, but it was ok no one had heard the commotion. Thinking fast Belle stripped the man of his weapons, a standard whalter handgun and he had a trench knife in his boot. She had only used a gun once before but it didn't take a genius to work it out, a quick squeeze of the trigger, hey presto dead Nazi. She also stripped him of his clothes; in any other circumstances it would have been embarrassing. It took a few minutes for her to change into the soldier's clothes, she threw her dirty rags over the dead man's body, and then making sure the magazine was loaded in the handgun she began to sneak out of the cell, how stupid were they, they left the door unlocked. The rest of the building was almost complete concrete, dark and damp. Stealthily she tiptoed out of her roam flicking her head side to side, the coast was clear. There was a long corridor and the whole place was eerily quite. Treading carefully with the gun held steadily leading her, she swung round the corner at the end. There were no guards but two ways to go, Belle turned right, it was the right choice, for she started to pace faster towards the door of freedom at the end. She was suddenly shook from her relief when she could hear a very loud voice shouting in pure panic, 'looks like they found the body' however the smile was wiped of her face when she heard the heavy boots storming down from what must have been the other corridor. She grasped the handle of the heavy oak door and ran in to yet another concrete room, although this one did have a small window, as the light hurt her eyes slightly. Blinking several times she steadily opened her eyes then she just froze, there he was sat at his desk fingers entwined in thought.

"_So you though you could escape_" he chuckled to himself lightly shaking his head.

She had had enough of him; she didn't have to take his sardonic voice anymore. She ran over to his desk pointing the whalter at Dieter she grabbed him roughly by the collar, the gun was now pointed at his skull. His face darkened quickly, so quickly in fact, it was a little disconcerting to Belle to say the least. She quite literally dragged the man from his seat and threw him against the wall, causing his smug façade to falter a bit. Now her attention was on the beautiful mahogany writing desk.

"_Any movements and your dead. Where did you put my Knifes_?" searching through the draws of his desk hastily she couldn't find what she was looking for. She was fustrated there was only an old dagger in there, not hers probably a SS one or something. It would do she was running out of time, pulling it from its sheath she ran and pinned Dieter to the wall holding the blade to his neck, all in a flash.

"_MY BLADES!"_ her teeth were bared in an animalistic snarl. She was determined to escape with her knifes.

Dieter opened his jacket to show them attached to his belt, her granddads and dads throwing knifes. She snatched them and secured them in her own belt in a rush. She reapplied the dagger to his neck, the pressure on the knife was increasing, she hadn't taken her eyes of his but she knew he was smiling, even if he did show a hint of fear in his eyes. He was daring her to do it, but the stampede was growing ever closer, apparently they decided to check his room last luckily for her. She knew when her luck was up and reluctantly drew the blade away from his throat. He had held his fingers to his neck and to his pure shock and anger found they were coated red; it seemed Belle had drawn some blood from him at least, even if it was a little. Still glaring at him she ran out of the door at the front, shooting the two soldiers guarding it as she stumbled out. Not waiting to see them hit the floor she ran straight forward not stopping. After she had sprinted for few minutes she looked from behind a tree, her prison seemed to be a bunker of sorts, built in a slight hill of the forest, only the now agape door visible. Feeling sick at the Nazis for their dirty little secrets she just kept running until the sounds of angry German shouts were out of range.

That was the was the day Belle escaped the clutches of Dieter Hellstrom and the Nazis.

back to our normal timeline 1944

Back with belle:

It had been three weeks since she left the basterds, she had already killed three groups of Nazis in that happened to pass by but now there was no one stupid enough left to take that route through the forest. it had been only 5 days since her last kill but it seems new travels fast among the ranks. she was sat impatiently in her tree perched above the forest whittling a stick with the a dagger. her camp was very homely now and had several elements, the most important being the hidden pit that held pretty much everything from weapons and clothing, to food and other random stuff she got from the dead Nazis corpses. the day was just dawning and the air was cool as it hit her face, she snuggled into Hugo's jacket even more. her Hazel eyes were glowing in the morning light surveying the horizon of the hilly forest in the distance. she snapped out of her gaze and lit up a cigarette from the half empty pack she had been lent, she still wondered why he gave her these cigarettes, they were too bloody good to give away. sliding them back into the breast pocket she focused on the helpless stick in her position. with each stroke of the blade on the wood, it gleamed beautifully in the early morning light, Belle laughed quietly trying to not make the cigarette to fall out her mouth and her face fell into a content smirk. she was laughing at the detail on the dagger, it was the one she stole from dieter that day. at the time she thought it was just another dagger but she remembers the joy at irony of it's inscription when she read it properly a few days after her escape. She dragged it down the stick once more and the light reflected the words "Mehr sein als scheinen" which in English is "Be more than you appear to be" it was the slogan of the National Political Institutes of Education or NPEA, but it fat rather nicely in Belles possession. Her mother forced her to go to one of them schools run by the NPEA, but lets just say she wasn't there for long.

"_Arrogant stuck up bastards_" Belle whispered under her breathe remembering that horrible place. she sheathed the blade in her belt and flicked the cigarette butt to the forest floor. shuffling I her spot cracking several bones with a sigh, once again staring into the distance with a new sense of excitement she knew she had to move. if the Nazi's won't come to her she will go to them, and where's a better place to be swarming with Them than the capitol of her adopted country Paris. she wondered where Aldo was ordering them to go now. She still thought about her kind of saviours and Hugo was in her thoughts more than she would like to admit, but she stopped that before it even began, leaving them on her own quest. Belles began drowning in her own thoughts '_that's why I left, to go on my own quest, it was more important than talking to some other German, there was nothing for me there, was there? No, no there wasn't you left so you could make a difference,... or was it because you didn't want to get hurt by love again?' _A tear threatened to fall from her eye, but Belle swiped her eyes dry, it was too late for her family and her. anyone she loved ultimately ended up dead, yes she was certain she was better off alone. Belle clambered down the tree and hoped to the floor with a thump as her combat boots hit the ground. _'time to prepare for paris'_

with the Bastaed's:

The three weeks passed not to fast for the Basterds as well, most were restless it was the same old day to day routine. they hadn't ran into a patrol for the past week and that my friends is ok to someone like Utivich but when Donny hasn't had a chance to play baseball with some Nazi's brains it is very bad indeed. they had moved camp to a place closer to the centre of France but still there's only so much a forest can offer. half of the men had gone out on a mission that night leaving Donny, Hugo, Smithson, and Michael behind. they were all chatting idly bar Hugo who was patrolling the perimeter of the camp. Zimmerman piped up seeing Hugo pass by them once more.

"HEY Hugo, you've been doing that for an hour get some sleep or something it was my turn fifteen minutes ago" Zimmerman walked up to him placing a friendly hand on his shoulder telling him it was his break.

Hugo just grunted his thanks and lowering his rifle trudged back over to the camp, dropping his rifle with a crash next to Donny and walking in the opposite direction of both him and Smithson.

"Jeeze what's up with him" Smithson was whispering leaning closer to Donny in fear of Hugo overhearing. Smithson's eyes looked cautiously in Hugo direction watching him plonk down in front of a tree resting his head against it, he was looking up at the night sky.

"Figure that out then your a fuckin' genius. I wouldn't even know where to start" Donny's words were mumbled a bit due to amount of food he stuffed in his mouth but he was still being quite loud which caused Smithson to glance back and forth quite a few times, Hugo didn't hear, well if he did he wasn't making any moves to murder them. Smithson let out a sigh in relief.

Hugo was sat with the rough bark of the tree acting as his pillow staring up at the pitch black sky. the stars were dancing in the sky and the moonlight illuminated his face showing how feed up he really was. he looked very tired and the lines in his face were exaggerated, he wondered when it would all stop for him. His thoughts turned to the mission that night. He knew why Aldo hadn't taken him on this latest mission and coincidently left his second in line with him, it was simple Aldo never trusted him and never did. God knows why though there was no one on earth who hated Nazi's more and enjoyed spilling there blood more than him, besides Belle I suppose. He whacked his head against the truck it rested upon, why did his thoughts always turn to her. he moved uncomfortably in the new jacket he "acquired" from a Young soldier, it was slightly too small and not as comfortable as his old one. he grunted and sulked in frustration, lighting a cigarette to at least cheer him up he took a long drag on it blowing out the smoke into the frosty air. taking it out his mouth he surveyed holding it between his fingers, they tasted like crap In comparison with his German ones. he huffed and a small smile hinted at his lips _'Why the hell did I give away my best cigarettes' _he raised it to his lips once more and pulled at his jacket sleeves in defeat, raising his eyebrows realising that this woman Belle had made him part with his best Jacket and Cigarettes. he did miss her but wondered if they would ever meet again, probably for the best if they didn't but he couldn't help thinking about her and whether she knew how much he would give for one of them cigarettes right now.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter by my standards. sorry for any mistakes etc. anyway thanks for staying with me all you dear reviewers/Followers/Favouriters? I know it's been a while but hey, it's ok, I'm alive. I have very important exams coming up so it may be a while until I update (Just so you know).

last note: Hi Leena I know your a bit like "what how can she throw knifes and shit?!" well I will explain how in later chapters and reveal bits of her past history while continuing the main story line. so if any of you out there feel the same, I hope I don't confuse you with my weird way of writing :/ if I do I'm Sorry

Please review, constructive criticism is fine by me! praise is good too though :')

thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
